Spell Bound
by Darkqueen274
Summary: Kalona has a small surpise for Zoey. though she might not want the surprise. Set close to the start of Destened
1. Chapter 1

**Kalona**

**My wings unfurled and I took off into the sky. I flew in the direction of the temple and landed. My eyes met with hers "hello Zoey" "Kalona" I smiled "Zoey, I need to talk to you alone." "No way" her pitiful excuse for a warrior stepped in front of her. "She isn't going anywhere without me!" I laughed "I am sorry boy, but this is no conversation for you to hear." I said and looked at Zoey "it will be a short one, I promise." "Fine, Stark I'll be back in a bit." She said. I held out my hand "not going to happen." She said, I chuckled, "if you say so" I shrugged "now, come." He said "ok"**

**Zoey**

**I walked with him, he looked back and then at me "so what is it you want to talk about?" "Oh it's nothing really." He smiled "Look, if it's not important, I will just go." I turned to leave, Kalona grabbed me. He pulled me against him and laughed "that's all I needed you know." "What?" he laughed "I told you, one day. And that day is coming" he whispered to me. I felt a sharp pain in my neck. I gasped "what are you doing?" I tried to get away, but I just felt weak, he smiled down into my eyes. "Now, just go to sleep." He whispered. My body started to just shut down and I finally just closed my eyes.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Zoey**

** My eyes opened "look who's awake." I looked over at Kalona, he smiled at me. "What the hell is wrong with you?" I screamed "what do you mean?" he came closer, "you kid napped me!" I yelled "oh yes, I am sorry about that. But it was the only way to get you here." He said "what do you want?" "A-ya" he said "I won't love you!" I yelled, he just laughed "don't worry about that." He said, he came over and knelt down. "Now, tomorrow is a full moon. Go back to sleep and you will know it all tomorrow." I stared at the immortal. He smiled "good night my little A-ya" he said and left the tent.**

**I woke up, Kalona came in the tent "good, you are awake." He said "come on" he pulled me to my feet and pulled me from the tent. "So will you tell me your brilliant plan?" I asked "you will see." He laughed, "are you really so eager to know?" "Yes" he stopped and kissed me "don't worry, it's not bad." He said and led me through the woods. I closed my eyes and just walked. Kalona moved his hand up and down my back. I trembled; Kalona picked me up and laid me down on cold stone. I gasped at the cool shock. I opened my eyes. "Kalona, please tell me why are you doing this?" I asked "you would never ever understand why." He said and I looked over, he had a basket in his other hand. It was covered with folded buckskin. He set it down and removed to fabric and I saw a knife. It seemed to be carved from quartz and onyx. It was horribly beautiful. I sucked in a breath of air. He touched my hair "don't be afraid." He said. This was shocking at how tender he was acting. I clinched my fists.**

**Kalona**

**I sighed and used to knife to cut her shirt off. She looked away as her skin was revealed to the moon she so lovingly worshiped. I tenderly touched her arm and kept working. Soon her body was lit by the moon and seemed to just glow softly. I smiled and pulled a siring from the basket. I touched her breast, she gasped. I injected the potion above her heart. I started stroking her hair. "It's ok." She looked into my eyes; tears streamed down and hit the stone. "Don't cry" I said "what have you done to me?" "Shush. It is ok," "TELL ME WHAT YOU DID!" she screamed at me. "A-ya" I whispered "what?" I did my best to comfort her, her body started to convulse. "AH!" she screamed out as I grabbed her and kept her down. "This is the byproduct of your choice Zoey. I tried to court you, but you never listened." I said and kissed her forehead. "You did this for revenge?" She let out another scream. I did my best to comfort her. "Shush, its ok" I said and took the knife. Her heart beat sped up, "its ok." I said and stabbed the knife into her stomach. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A-ya**

**I opened my eyes, it was the first time in a long time I could really feel anything. I looked around "hey, you're awake." Kalona leaned over me. "Yea" I smiled at him and sat up. "Looks like it was a success." He said and sighed "yes it does." He took my hand "I have missed you so much." He said and leaned in. I kissed his lips "I have missed you too, I am so glad the spell worked." I said "so am I. he laid down next to me. I laid with him and closed my eyes again. We seemed to belong like this. It felt so right to be with him.**

**Stark**

**I paced the bed room, Zoey had still not returned and I was very worried. "Where can she be?" I walked in a circle. "Stark?" "What?" "Where is Zoey" Stevie Rae came in "I don't know walked off with Kalona to-" it hit me "HE FUCKING TOOK HER!" I yelled, how could I not have seen it? "Kalona kidnaped her! We have to find her and save her!" I yelled. "Oh goddess stark, you are right. We do." She turned "I'll go get the others. "You stay put." She said and ran out of the room. "How could I be so stupid for letting him near her? I am the worst guardian ever!" I screamed, "I'm so sorry Z" I said.**

**Zoey**

_(The world around me was black, I felt cold and alone. I couldn't tell what was going on or what to feel. I was scared "Zoey" Kalona came out of the darkness. "What do you want?!" "To talk," he said "last time I went with you to talk this HAPPENED!" I screamed at him. "I know, but this is different." He came over "I want to make a deal with you." He said "what kind of deal" "you do something for me, I will give you something in return." He said "what can you give me?" "Your body, I can return it to you. But you need to do something for me." "Depends, what is it?" "There are too spell books I left at the school. I need to get back in and retrieve them before Neferet finds them." He said "what is in these spell a books?" "One will help create A-ya a body and transfer her soul. The other is a spell to kill Neferet." I stared "I see" he smiled "will you help?" he asked "fine." I looked him in the eyes, "wait, you said a spell that can kill Neferet." He laughed "yes," I looked down. "Now do you agree?" he asked "yes, but you have to keep your word as well." "I promise you I will." He said. I sighed.)_

A/n: hey guys. Thanks for reading. But umm a certain someone kept saying stuff about Fallen and one thing they said was that stark would never hurt Zoey, well for those of you who read of Awakened **_(SPOILER ALERT!) _**Kalona finds a way to control him. Also they said that nothing made sense to the story….. Well its Fan fiction. It does not have to follow the book. I have the ability to make aliens come in and kill Neferet and Anal probe stark. Its fan fiction. It doesn't have to follow the actually plot. That's why we love fanfic so much since we came bring to light anything we wish. So, just enjoy the story, and remember, this really has nothing to do with the Real story line. Love you guys, I think all my fans and readers are awesome. 3 keep strong guys.


	4. Chapter 4

**A-ya**

**I sat with Kalona, "do you understand?" he asked "I think so." I said "good, I will show up in a few days to make it believable." He said "ok" I smiled and he took my hand, "Kalona" "yes a-ya." "I love you." I said and, Kalona stood and took my hand "come my love." He said "ok" we stood and went into the tree house. He laid me down and undressed himself. He took my dress off and ran his hands down my body. **

_Zoey_

_I sat there in the darkness; I could feel everything they were doing. Everything A-ya felt, I felt it as well and I realized this is what A-ya felt when I had control. I sighed, "Nyx I need your help, I don't know if I made the right choice to help them." I whispered, "Zoey bird" "Nyx?" "Zoey bird" I looked around and saw the goddess come out of the shadows "Nyx!" I stood and ran over to her, "Nyx I think I have made a terrible mistake!" I said "its ok Zoey" "how?" I started crying, "I am so sorry that I couldn't warn you before it were too late" she said "you knew?" "No" the goddess shook her head "by the time I figured out their plan I had no way of stopping him." She said, I looked up at the goddess "have I made the right choice Nyx? Was Kalona telling the truth? Is there a spell to stop Neferet?" I asked "yes he was telling you the truth about that." "Really?" she nodded. "Do not fear Zoey I can tell you Kalona plans to hold true to his promise." Her face was full of sorrow._

**A-ya**

**Kalona had dropped me off outside the old woman's house. "I will be at the school in a few days." "Why are you dropping me off here?" I asked "see if you can convince her first. It won't prove much since she knows better than anyone with Zoey. But at most you can put yourself to the test." "Ok" I looked at him. He smiled "stay safe my A-ya" he kissed me "I will try," "thank you." He took back off into the sky and I turned and walked up and knocked on the door. After a few minutes the door opened "Grandma" "Zoey?" she stared "get in here!" she grabbed my hand and led me in. "Zoeybird where have you been?" she asked "Kalona wanted to talk in private." I said, I did my best to at least act somewhat like Zoey. "What did he want? Did he hurt you?" "No he didn't hurt me, he just wanted to talk. He wants my help to turn him back to the light." Zoey's voice spoke and I copied every word. "Oh well I guess that is good." She said and looked me in the eyes "A-ya" she said my name. "How did you-" "I might be old but I am in no way foolish." She said and looked me up and down. "What have you done with my granddaughter?" "She is still here, we need her help. After we get what we want she will have her body back and Neferet will be gone." "What do you mean by us?" "Kalona and I" she sighed "I should have known he was behind all this. And what do you mean by Neferet being gone?" "She will be dead." I told her "how so?" "Kalona has spell book we need to get too. There is a spell the vanquish the Tis-la-gi- le." I said "really?" "Yes and a spell to give me a body of my own." "Is that what you are wanting?" "Yes, he left them at the school so we have to get in and get them." "I see," she glared at me "why have you done this?" "We needed a way in without fighting or killing anyone." I said "why not ask?" "Because there is no way they would let us have the other book." she looked away "I doubt Nyx is ok with this." "We don't care, that bitch has screwed Kalona over to many times." I said.**

**She stared at me, "what do you mean?" "He was loyal to her for thousands of years and she just abandoned him!" I yelled. "The goddess knew what she was doing." The woman said "she threw him away because he loved her." The old woman turned away from me. "Look all we want is to be together. She ripped us apart before but not this time. This time we won't let anyone try to stop us." "You were not created to be with him. You were created to destroy him." "And if I don't want to?!" "You have to!" "NO!" her eyes widened "I have a free will! This time you won't tear us apart!" I yelled "there had to be another way?" "There wasn't, Kalona tried to sneak back in but Neferet saw him. We tried talking to Zoey but she just ignores me and pushes Kalona away." I said "we just want a chance to be together ourselves and be happy." She stared.**

**Stark**

**My phone range, I grabbed it immedianly. "Z?!" "No, it's me Sylvia." "Oh hey" it wasn't Zoey. "Sylvia, have you seen Zoey?" "Yes she's here at my house." She said "really? Is she ok?" "Yes she is just fine." "Ok good, I will be there in a few hours to get her." "Ok"**

**A-ya**

** I sat there "A-ya" "yes Sylvia?" I looked at here "will you two just leave?" "Well yes and no, we will still come visit Rephiam of course. He is still Kalona's son." "If Zoey told me right, Kalona has forsaken the boy." She said "well he is a bit angry but I am sure if they talk it will be ok." I said and she sighed "what will the two of you do if the plan fails?" I looked at her "I don't think we should speak of that unless it happens."**

_A/N: sorry this took so long. I was busy for a while. But it's out so enjoy it._


	5. Chapter 5

**A-ya**

**I sat there in class; Neferet walked in and looked at me. Her eyes bore into me, she knew who I was. I kept my head down and tried no to make eye contact. **_'Don't piss her off; you can't use the elements like I could. If she decided to go after you, she will kill you.' _**Zoey warned me. I just nodded and looked back up at Neferet. She began to write something on the board, I pulled the book out and started flipping through the pages reading over old lessons. I wanted to keep my mind caught up if needed. I was already starting to miss Kalona and I wished he could have come back with me. I sat through the class, Neferet walked over to my desk close to the end of class. "Zoey Redbird." "Yes?" I looked up "can you stay after class; I need to talk to you for a bit." "Ok" I watched her walk back to the front of the room. She looked back at me.**

**I walked up to the front of the class as the other students left. "What is it Neferet?" she waited for all of the other students to leave and the door closed. "I know who you are." She said "what?" "I know exactly who you are, A-ya" she laughed "I know you do." My tone was serious. "So you knew I could tell?" "Yes I could." She smiled at me "well I guess you are smart enough to realize what's going to happen to you." She turned her head "Aurox!" The creature stepped from the shadows. "Kill her!" she yelled, "your creation I guess?" the a-tsa-s-gi-li laughed, "Yes" the window shattered, Kalona stood there in front of me. He was between me and the creature. "Well look who is back." She grinned at Kalona, "come Zoey, you must meet up with your friends." Kalona said, I nodded and took his hand as we left the room.**

**"What the hell were you thinking?" "What?" I looked up at him "do not antagonize her, she will kill you if given the chance." He said "sorry" I said "its ok" Kalona put his arm around my waste and kissed my neck. "we are so close to getting what we want. Please keep safe for me ok." "I will." He smiled at me "Z!" stark ran up "goddess Z, I am so happy you are ok. I was so worried when I felt you panic." "I'm fine, I am sorry for worrying you." I said. He looked over at Kalona "why are you here?" I was worried this wouldn't go well.**

**Stark grabbed my arm a pulled me away from Kalona, I gasped and looked at the immortal. He made no move to pull me back, "I am going to ask again, WHY are you here!" "I came to talk to Zoey again." Kalona kept calm, "about what?" "I need her help, in fact, I think all of you should join us." Kalona said, I smiled for a moment. "How can we trust you?" stark pulled me even closer to him. Kalona looked into my eyes. "I think we can." I said, the archer looked me in the eyes. "Are you crazy?" His grip tightened on me "no I am not; now get everyone together at the temple." I turned back to Kalona, I moved out of stark's arms. "We will see you there." I said and walked off.**

**Kalona looked me in the eyes, "A-ya please do not cause problems." "Sorry" I sat down on the temple steps. He knelt next to me, "its ok love, don't worry I am not angry." I smiled at him.**

**Kalona**

**I smiled at her, A-ya sighed and looked away. That group walked up and looked at us. "So what is it you want to say?" I looked at the boy, "I would like to join your effort and help you defeat the a-tsa-s-gi-li." A-ya nodded "is that why he just took off with you the other day?" "Yes, he wanted to talk privately." "But Sylvia said you had been there the entire time." Neither me or A-ya moved, she turned her head to look at me. "Yes, I took her there after our talk. She didn't want to reveal what was going on yet." I said, the boy looked at me "Z, come on. We cannot trust him." He grabbed her arm and pulled her away from me. I wanted to reach out and pull her back; she was my A-ya, my love. "I think we should at least give him I?" he growled "yes but how can you be sure he won't turn on us?!" "I am sure he won't!" she yelled. His grip on her tightened, I reached out and pulled her away from him. There was a red mark on her arm. "A warrior is never to cause harm to his priestess." I said, A-ya looked me in the eyes. "Kalona" I looked over "yes, red one?" "Is your purpose here really to help us?" "That is what I intend to do." I smiled at the girl. "But my son, I wish to speak to him as well. Where is he?" I asked "right here father."**

**I locked eyes with the boy, "Rephiam?" I stared "yes dad" "how?" I watched him for a moment. "Nyx" I remembered that name, that woman. "She gave me a human form at night." I swallowed; I realized my own son was against me now. I looked away "I see" I looked back at A-ya "go with your friends Zoey, I will join your group later." "ok." I watched them walk off; I let out a long sigh before turning back to the temple. "Some things you could never just let go could you." I whispered "Father?" "Rephiam? Why have you not gone with the others?" "Don't try and trick me father, I think I know what is going on." He said "then please do not tell them." "You are not helping! You are risking everything they have done so far!" "I know what I am doing." "Then what is it father! So far I see nothing but a high risk situation where you got rid of Zoey!" "Do not worry we plan to bring her back. If the plan goes right." I said "what if it goes wrong?" "Don't worry about that unless it happens." I said "father what you are planning?" "Don't worry about it Rephiam." I looked him in the eyes. "Father," "yes Rephiam" I looked up at the sky. "Do you hate me?" "Am I angry because you turned your back to me? Yes, do I hate you for that reason? No." I said "really?" "Yes" I smiled "you are still my son Rephiam. There for I do care for you." "Thank you father." I hugged him "I am so sorry for everything I have made you do and done to you." **

**Stevie Rae**

**I turned and looked back at the temple. I saw Kalona hugging Rephiam, I smiled. "They are finally getting along." I whispered "that's good, they need to." I turned back to my friends. I was worried about Z. she had been acting weird and this trust for Kalona was out of the ordinary. She had had a deep hate for him since he murdered heath. I looked back at the temple, Dragon was walking up. "Oh no" I turned and ran up. "DRAGON STOP!" I screamed. He turned and looked at me. He looked almost dead, "please stop." I ran as fast as I could, I tackled him. There was a loud ping. I looked down; two rings lay beside his hand. When I looked at his face, his eyes had closed. "Stevie Rae!" I looked over, Rephiam came running over. "Get someone over here!" I yelled, Rephiam ran off. Kalona came over "what happened?" he knelt down. "He was coming to attack Rephiam." I said "not possible." "What do you mean not possible?!" "He would be too weak to even try and fight. I have seen vampires in this condition. Kalona looked at me, "what's wrong with him?" I asked "it looks like he has not been drinking any blood." I stared "Dragon, can you hear us?" He turned his head and looked at me "ye-yes" **


	6. Chapter 6

**Kalona**

**I sat in the chair, I just watched them sleep. A-ya laid there, I snarled. The boy was a thorn in my side from the beginning. "Kalona" A-ya sat up "what is it?" I whispered "can we talk for a bit?" "Sure, just come over here and keep your voice low." I said "ok" she got out of bed and came over "hey" I smiled will we look for the books tomorrow?" she asked "yes," she smiled "oh thank goodness, I can't wait." She kissed me "my love" she laid a hand on my groin "no, we can't" I whispered "ok" she frowned "don't worry, once I give you a body you can do whatever you want with me." "Whenever I want?" she giggled "yes" I kissed her "Kalona, I hope this works." She whispered "me too, now you head to bed," I kissed her again and she got up off my lap and walked back to bed. "Good night A-ya" "night" she smiled.**

**Stark**

**I laid their on the bed, I overheard their conversation. I didn't understand it; Zoey had never let Kalona talk to her like that. She never even let him touch her and now this. And these books she had mentioned, what was so important about them?**

**Kalona**

**I awoke to the sound of running water and her beautiful voice. I poked my head into the bath room. "Zoey?" "Kalona" she poked her head out from behind the curtain. "good morning." "morning" she smiled "would you like to join me?" she asked "I would love to but that is too much of a risk." I said "yea," she sounded a bit disappointed "don't worry love, I am sure we will find the books and get it all done with." She smiled.**

**A-ya**

**I walked with Kalona, it was lunch and it gave us a chance to retrieve the books and get back to that clearing. "Kalona." "yes my love?" "are you sure you remember exactly where the books are hidden?" "yes I do." He smiled "I can't wait" I said "neither can I" he said and he took my hand. "Kalona, I love you" "I love you too my A-ya" he kissed me and we continued walking in the direction of the temple. Kalona walked behind it and looked around "here" he ran over the a few lose bricks in the wall, I put it here." He said "ok" I watched as he knelt down and removed the bricks. I smiled as he pulled a parchment out. He undid the twine "they're here!" he said "yay!" I laughed "we found it!" he stood "perfect!" he laughed "we're so close" he pulled me into his arms and kissed me. "Kalona" we looked over. Neferet stood there "looks like you already got here. Shame, I was looking forward to watching your disappointment." She said "yea, but we got here first!" I said, "Z?" we turned to see her friends coming around the other side. "Zoey what's going on?" Stark asked "I- we are-" I didn't know what to say or do. "Kalona we need to get out of here now!" he nodded and handed one of the books to me. "after I do something." I nodded "Kalona opened the book to a marked page and started to chant something. The wind started to swirl around us, Kalona closed his eyes. He continued to chant, I closed my eyes. I knew what he was doing. I heard what sounded like a high pitched screech. The wind started to die down, I opened my eyes. Kalona closed the book, there was nothing but a pile of ash in the place she had been. I stared wide eyed for a moment. Kalona looked at me "Kalona"**

**Kalona**

**I turned my head, Nyx was standing there. "Nyx" she stared, her hand was out "Kalona, hand the books over." She said "what?" she took the book from my hand and then looked at A-ya "A-ya please, hand the book over to me." She said "no!" I stood there in silence. I felt so weak; I failed the woman I loved again. "please, A-ya just give me the book!" "NO! ALL YOU DID WAS TAKE FROM US! OUR HAPPINESS! OUR LOVE! OUR BABY! YOU KILLED IT ALL BECAUSE YOU WANTED TO PUNISH HIM!" She screamed "A-ya please" "no!" "you took our baby away!" she screamed. A-ya was sobbing "just leave us alone!" she screamed. "a-ya" Nyx put a hand on her forehead "Zoey" she said, I saw her grip on the book loosen.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Zoey**

**I felt the book slip from my arms. I blinked, "Zoey" I looked at Nyx, she looked down at the book. I bent down and picked it up. "Z!" Stark ran up to me "come one, give the goddess the book and let's get away from this creep." He looked at Kalona. I looked at the immortal. He looked utterly defeated, "Kalona." I walked over to him. "Zoey" he looked on the verge of crying. "Kalona, come on" I handed the book to him "what?" I smiled "remember" he seemed shocked. "Zoey….." he smiled. Kalona picked me up and took off into the sky. I looked down, the land moved slowly below us. "why did you keep your word?" he asked "you kept yours." I said. He sighed "yes, but Nyx-" "Kalona, I have been listening and watching you guys. At first I didn't think you had any emotions for love in you but the way you treated A-ya. I started to believe. It was quiet for a few moments. "is it true though?" "Hm?" "about the baby?" I asked "I don't really want to talk about that." He said "oh ok."Kalona landed in the field and I smiled. Kalona set me down. "ok, just lay down. I will get everything ready" he said.**

**Dragon**

**My eyes opened "oh Dragon, thank the goddess you're alright!" I looked over "Lenobia?" she smiled at me "I was so worried about you." "why didn't they just let me die?" she gasped "Dragon-" "Lenobia, don't!" I snapped "Dragon, you know you can talk to me." She said "talking won't help. She's dead, I failed as her warrior. I was supposed to protect her!" I yelled "what place do I have?" "friendship." She said "Lenobia, I know we are friends. But can't you understand? I loved her, it's my fault she's dead." "Anastasia would want you to move on." She said. I turned my head away. "I know you know that Bryan." She said "Lenobia, I do, I just don't want to." She sighed "professor Lenobia?" "Oh Thanatos, glad to see you are back." She said "yea, how is Dragon?" "I'm fine!" I heard the Vampire walk over. "Dragon, what happened?" she asked. "didn't you hear? I want to fucking die!" she stared "Dragon, listen to me, it's not your time yet." She said "don't go there!" I growled "dragon, I don't know what to tell you. You at some point will have to move on. You can't stay like this forever." Thanatos said, I looked away. "just go away!"**

**Zoey**

**I laid their as Kalona knelt down and put a hand on my cheek. "are you ready for this?" he asked "yes" "Zoey I don't know if this will be painful though." "It's ok" Kalona smiled "thank you" Kalona handed a small vial to me. "Drink this" he said "ok" I put the vial to my lips and started to drink the liquid. It tasted horrible. Kalona stood there watching "ok" I handed the empty vial back to him. "good." He started chanting in a language I didn't know. I closed my eyes; the pain started small but then started to build. I clinched my teeth as I felt like something was being ripped from my body. I screamed "Zoey!" I heard my name. **

**The pain started to subside as I finally opened my eyes "Zoey are you ok?" Kalona was kneeling above me. "I'm fine." I said and sat up, The immortal held out his hand. I took it and he helped me to my feet. I smiled "where is A-ya?" he looked over, a woman was sitting there, wrapped in a blanket. She smiled at me "it worked" "yes" he smiled "Z!" Stark came running through the trees. "Z!" he grabbed my shoulders. "oh goddess I was so worried." He grabbed my arm "come on. Let's get away from this guy!" "No" I shook my head "No?!" he growled "Stark let go!" his hand tightened, Kalona was staring at me.**

**Kalona**

**I stood there, I watched Zoey, and she was cringing in pain. "let her go!" I grabbed his arms and ripped him away from her. Zoey looked at me "you don't dare treat her like that!" I snapped. Zoey was just standing there. "Kalona" "A-ya, its ok" I looked back. She smiled "her….." I looked back at the boy; he removed an arrow and put in in the bow. "NO!" I pounced, I pushed him down. He stabbed one of the arrows in my arm. "I won't let you harm her!" I yelled, we struggled. I heard a loud crack, Zoey stared. I let the boy go; he fell lifelessly to the ground. "Zoey, I didn't mean to." "Kalona!" A-ya ran over "Zoey I didn't mean to kill him." I said again. She looked at me "I don't know what to say" she said, Zoey threw herself in my arms. **

**I pulled the arrow out of my arm. I looked down at her. "Zoey" she was crying "I'm so sorry" I said, "Can you forgive me?" I asked "yes "she said and smiled at me. "You were protecting A-ya." She said "Thank you" "Zoey!" I turned to see her friends running. The warrior was the first to reach us. He looked down to see the fallen warrior. "Darius, it's not what you think!" Zoey said. "Priestess what has happened here?"**

**Zoey**

**I looked at Darius and then at Kalona and A-ya. They seemed like they were waiting for me to betray them. "Stark tried to kill A-ya" I said "what?" "And Kalona was trying to protect her." I said, Kalona was shocked. I looked at him "isn't that right?" "Yes" he nodded, A-ya was staring at me. "really?" Rephiam looked at his father. I realized they must have thought Kalona had killed stark because he got in the way of what he was doing. "Kalona was trying to protect A-ya, he didn't mean to kill stark." I said "it's true, Kalona just wanted to protect me." A-ya stepped forward and then looked at me. "This will need to be explained to Thanatos." Darius said "ok" I walked with him back to the truck, Kalona followed "Kalona, bring A-ya with you." Darius said "we will be there soon" he said "ok" I smiled at Kalona. He smiled back and turned around.**

**.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Kalona**

**I landed in front of the school; I set A-ya down. She looked at me "Are you sure we should be here?" she asked "I think it's what we should do." I put my hand on the sword at my waste. "If they try anything I will fight and kill anyone who tries to harm you." I said and put a hand on her head. I kissed her and put an arm around her. We walked through the gate, my gaze met with Zoey's. She seemed upset. "Zoey? Are you a right?" she shook her head. I felt horrible; it had been me that killed her lover. Zoey looked at me, "Kalona, come on" Zoey turned to walk away. I grabbed her arm. "Zoey" "yea?" "I'm sorry" I said "its ok" she said and started walking again.**

**We arrived at the office and she opened the door. I walked in with A-ya "Kalona" my gaze met with Nyx, "what do you want?!" I growled "Kalona, what you have done is something I will not forgive." She said and A-ya took my hand. "Kalona! YOU HANDED THE BOOK OVER TO THE DARKNESS!" she screamed at me. "There is nothing to worry about." I waved her off "NOTHING To WORRY ABOUT!" I laughed "I knew there was a threat of Neferet finding them. I ripped any dangerous spells out and burned them to ash." I said "what?" "I am not that stupid" I said "see, he knew what he was doing." A-ya said. Nyx let out a sigh, "if you say so." She looked at Zoey. The girl looked down. I watched the tears fall from her face. "Zoeybird." She whispered "Nyx" "yes Zoey" I watched the fledgling hug the goddess. "Thank you Nyx." The goddess smiled. She looked at me "Kalona I hope you know what you are doing." "I think I do goddess." I said.**

**Dragon**

**I leaned against the wall "you're gone, you're actually gone….." I whispered "I should have protected you. I should have died. Not you" I said "Bryan" "what?" "Bryan" I looked around "who's there?!" I yelled "it's me" the voice whispered. "Anastasia?" I closed my eyes. I felt her hands on my face "oh goddess Anastasia!" I reached forward and felt her. "My love!" I started crying "Dragon, do not cry" she whispered "but, your dead. I lost you! I'm alone!" my eyes opened. I saw hers "you're not alone." She said "yes I am!" "I've never left your heart. Can you not feel it?" her hand touched my chest. "I miss you" I said "now, now I miss you as well. But remember, we will be together when the time comes. You are still needed here, the fledglings need you." She said "I-" she kissed me. "Nyx will guide your heart. So will another." "Who?" she smiled "you will see" "I want you here again. I want you in my arms." She sighed "one day, I promise we can be together." "When is that?!" "Shush" she soothed my hair. "Don't worry about that." She said, I grabbed her and pulled her close. "Please stay here." I whispered, don't leave!" she touched my face. "I don't want you to leave!" I kept sobbing "I'm sorry Dragon" "no" I whispered. She faded from my arms. "NO!" I fell to my knees. "Professor?" I kept my head down "Professor Dragon" someone was in front of me. I felt hands on my face, I opened my eyes. I saw and recognized the markings. "Are you ok?" she asked "I-" Zoey helped me to my feet. "You've been crying." She said.**

**I watched her dig through her purse. She gave me a tissue. I looked at her, she smiled. "Thanks" I started to dry my face, "you should probably be resting." She said "it doesn't matter." I said "yes it does." The fledgling put her hand on my back. "Let's go" she said, I sighed and walked with her. "Professor Lankford" "yes Zoey?" I looked at her "are you going to be ok?" She asked "no" I saw her look away. "Miss Redbird, I don't understand why you care so much." "I am trying to be nice." I said "really?" I stared "yes really" I locked eyes with her "well then." I started walking. "Zoey come with me, there is something I want to show you." **

**Zoey**

**I followed him to his room. The vampire opened the door and walked in. I followed him; he went over to the desk and picked up a box. I watched him "come here" I walked over. He handed something to me, "a sonogram?" he nodded "Anastasia was pregnant when he killed her." He said "oh" I looked down. "Now you see why I cannot seem to forgive him." "But you can, Anastasia loved you a lot. She would want you to move on and be strong." I saw his fists clinch, "I wish nothing like this had ever come about. It's a painful thing that happened to everyone. We all lost someone important to us. Now it's time to move on." I said, he looked down. "Zoey, think of it this way. I was married to Anastasia for almost two hundred years. Longer then you knew that human and longer then you have known stark." "Knew" I said "what?" "Stark's dead" he just stared. I handed the picture back to him. He looked away from me "I guess I should go back to my room." I said and started to leave. "You don't have to go yet" he said grabbing my hand. I looked at him "Professor" I said "sorry" I stared; it might have been possible he didn't want to be lone. I pulled my hand free and turned to face him. I could see the pain and loneliness in his eyes. "Do you want me to stay?" I asked "yes please" I nodded and smiled "ok"**

**I woke up in the middle of the night, well day. I looked around and saw him beside me. "Oh goddess what happened last night?!" I screamed and jumped out of bed. I had woken him up. "Zoey?" "Professor I should" I stared "I need to go!" I ran out the door. I made my way back to my room. I ran into the bath room and looked at myself in the mirror. I sighed "Did I- did I sleep with him?" I whispered I felt so scared. "Zoey Redbird?" he came I shortly after. "Are you ok?" he asked "I'm fine." I looked at him. He smiled "I'll see you in class then." He said and left.**

**A-ya**

**I laid there in the bed with Kalona, his arm was around me. "A-ya, my love are you alright?" he whispered "yes" "are you sure?" he asked as he propped himself up. "It just hurts bit." I said "ah yes, it is your first time after all." I felt him lean in and kissed the side of my face. "Kalona" "yes my love?" "I love you" "I love you too." He started playing with my hair and kissing my neck. "You are my queen and I will keep you safe." He said. We snuggled together and Kalona whispered words of love into my ear. **

_The End?_

**.**


End file.
